world_of_cataclysmfandomcom-20200213-history
Final Fantasy XIV: "The Ascian Crusade"
"This is a fanmade story depicting the events during Shadowbringers, This is purely fanfiction and is not canon whatsoever. DUE TO SPOILERS, PLEASE REFRAIN FROM LOOKING AT THIS. -More characters will be added- Summary Main Protagonists Name: Suzuha Ishiyama Age: 19 Race: Miqo'te Gender: Male Weapon: Gunblade Theme: Shadowbringers Final boss Phase 1 A Kind and caring Miqo'te, and a bit of a flirt towards his husband, Zeo. Suzuha was a Garlean slave to his twisted uncle and eventually breaks free from his uncle. Now he leads the Valiant Knights, a group of Knights that consists of Former Garlean soldiers, Garlean Slaves and Prisoners. Their goal is to take down the empire, and Suzuha's personal goal is to take down his uncle, and his sin eaters. Name: Aris Nightgale Age: Late 20's Race: Elezen Gender: Male Weapon: Spear Theme: The Lochs .A Kind and Noble Elezen. He has a rough past, with his family abandoning him due to thinking he is destined for failure. Upon meeting Suzuha and seeing him try to stop the garleans, has peaked Aris' curiosity and he joins him and the knights. He eventually works his way up to being one of the commanders. When he isnt on a mission, he is often seen as a father figure among the team and will die to protect those he cherishes. Name: Aviah Winchester Age: Mid 20's Race: Viera Gender: Female Weapon: Axe Theme: A Viera warrior who joined Suzuha's knights. She is often seen as the one who will not take crap from anyone, and if she has to, she'll let her Axe speak for her. She isnt really close to her team, but just like Aris, she will die for her 'Family' Name: Ryu Floatyboi Age: 19 Race: Miqo'te Gender: Male Weapon: Staff Theme: Dancer .A Charming Miqo'te and Suzuha's close friend. Ryu was a Slave as well, but was enslaved to be an exotic Dancer. Once he is freed by Suzuha, Ryu feels indebted to Suzuha and joins him. He is the team's main medic. Being a White Mage, he is quite quick with healing in the midst of combat. Name: Zeo Ishiyama Age: 21 Race: Hrothgar Gender: Male Weapon: Bow and Arrows Theme: A Loving Hrothgar, and Suzuha's husband. Zeo was just a simple Archer for hire until he met Suzuha. Zeo was on the run from a herd of Coeurls and Suzuha stepped in to help him out. After saving Zeo, Suzuha explain what his goal was, and offered Zeo a place at his side. Zeo humbly accepted and the two get close, quick. they eventually become a couple and shortly after, they wed. Zeo is the team's main Archer and has deadly accuracy. Main Antagonists Name: V'jhuc Ruh'tree Age: 55 Race: Miqo'te / Sin Eater Gender: Male Weapon: Gunblade | Sin Eater Control Theme: Without Shadow Battle Theme: KH3 Destati/Rage Awakened An Evil and cruel Miqo'te, and Suzuha's Uncle. He defected from the Garleans and traveled to the first using an Ascian. Immediately he was attacked by a Sin eater and became one shortly after. He retained his free will due to his undying will. He learned how to control these Sin eaters. Before the story begins, he returns to the Source with one of these sin eaters, where he goes and converts 3 powerful people who were close to Suzuha. Name: "Forgiven Recklessness" Age: 22 Race: Sin Eater Gender: Male Weapon: ??? Theme: Sin Eaters Battle Theme: Flight | KH3 Rage Awakened A Sin eater, who originally was named Byuro Haragin, and he was Suzuha's closest friend who freed Suzuha from the Slavery. Now he is nothing more then a husk that relies on instinct. He is one of V'jhuc's commanders.